A different world
by i am a Fire-jay
Summary: Maybe a slight cross over,but only because the characters were inspired by Percy Jackson. Anyway, here is the summary. Four girl that get tossed into a different world. Follow theses girls on their journey of finding out who they really are. Please read and review! Following favoriting is also very welcome!
1. Chapter 1

"You girls are Goddess'." The four girls stood in front of the bright glowing woman.

"You were never meant for this world. You were meant to be born on a other world but you got born here and it just so happened that you were born to gods and goddess'. They could not see real features of the woman, only that every inch of her body glowed. Her hair glowed, her skin glowed, her eyes glowed, her lips glowed, her feet glowed, her whole body glowed. The light was blindingly white but no heat came off of her. She approached them.

"Dersephone. You are the daughter Dyonosys and Persephone. Annie. You are daughter of Ares and Aphrodite. Siris. You are daughter of Poseidon and Iris.

Hella. You are daughter of Hades and Hestia. Once you get to your new world, I will mentor each of you in turn during your sleep. When you get to your new world you will not be together. You will each go to different places. You may not share what you are with anyone unless they have my seal on them, and my seal is a white sphere.

You will each be given four things upon when you arrive. They will be my gifts to you and will bear my seal. You will have everything you need upon arriving in your new worlds.

You four will also have my seal which will warn you if you are in danger. Now my daughters, it is time for you all to go. You will see each other again."

Upon hearing that they were to be seperated, the four friends had held each others hands tightly. They looked at the glowing lady with tear filled eyes.

She then bathed them in glowing white light and they disappeared.

**Profiles.**

Dersephone:

Daughter of Dyonisis and Persephone.

Has golden hair and green eyes.

Her favorite colors are green and pink.

She is 5' 1" and has sun kissed skin.

Annie:

Daughter of Ares and Aphrodite.

Has straight blonde hair and blue eyes.

Her favorite color is gray.

She is 5' 7" and has fair white skin.

Siris:

Daughter of Poseidon and Iris.

Has brown hair and sea green eyes.

Her favorite color is sea green.

She is 5' 4" and has bronze skin.

Hella:

Daughter of Hades and Hestia.

Has black hair and hazel eyes.

Her favorite colors are black and red.

She is 5' 7" and has fair pale skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Dersephone.

Dersephone found herself standing at the edge of a road.  
She remembered all that had happened to her and her friends. She remembered the glowing lady. Looking down at herself she saw that she was no longer wearing jeans and a T-shirt. She was wearing a dress! The dress was a light green of a simple make. The whole dress was went straight down to her feet, had slim fitting long sleeves, the neckline was rounded from one shoulder to the other, it laced up on the back, and was slim fitting around her waist. around her waist she had a simple brown leather belt.  
Lifting up the front of her dress, she looked at her feet. They were small and smooth. Then she looked at the bottom of her feet and she was shocked. They were tough and leathery! Quickly looking over the rest of her, she found that she had pointed ears, and her hair was no longer straight and shoulder length. Her hair was now curly and reached her waist. Letting the edge of her dress fall back down, Dersephone looked at the floor. She was surprised to see that there was a little bag at her feet. Picking up the tiny bag, Dersephone opened it and peaked inside. Inside was a small map, a full money pouch, and folded letter.  
Pulling out the letter she read it. It said:

_Dear Dersephone,_  
_When you reach Hobbiton you must go to see a Bilbo Baggins. You will find his nephew Frodo Baggins, 100 yards away from where I put you._

_Much love,_  
_The glowing one_

Placing it back the bag and pulled out the map. Reading it she determined where she was and proceeded to head towards Hobbiton.

As she walked she wished her friends were with her. She had always hated being alone. When she and her friends had been in the orphanage they had always been together.  
They never knew who their parents were and then finding out that their parents were gods and goddess'... Well it was just way to much to take in.  
And that's when the tears hit her. She had always been a sensitive creature, and was easily hurt and then being without her friends almost made her feel cripple.  
She sat down right in the middle of the road and sobbed.  
"Oh please don't cry! Whats wrong?" A voice asked urgently. She gasped and looked up. Standing before her was boy. He had dark curls and sun kissed skin.  
His eyes were a bright blue. And most importantly he had the shining seal floating above his head. Without wondering who he was she blurted out her troubles.  
"I don't know who or what I am! I just found out my parents were gods and goddess'! And then I got tossed into another world and got separated from my friends!" She said all this through great sobs and then buried her face in her hands.  
The boy then came up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Its okay. I don't fully understand but I will try to help you." She looked up and gave him a grateful smile.  
"My name is Dersephone. Whats yours?" Smileing back to her he pulled her to her feet and said. "Frodo. Frodo Baggins, and my uncle is Bilbo Baggins."  
Her eyes opening wide she said "I was given a letter to find you and your uncle. I don't know why."  
"Well then, we must get you to uncle. He will know what to do."  
Pulling her along behind him he led her to Bag End.

Upon arriving at the front gate Frodo had mostly explained what she was and what hobbit were. At first she was very confused and a little bit scared. Then she loosened up and began to talk. She told him all about her friends and that he couldn't share anything about what she told him with anyone unless she told him it was okay.  
When they had reached Bag End she gasped in wonder and delight. Frodo smiled and said "That's uncle Bilbo. Uncle Bilbo! I would like you to meet Dersephone. She is new here." Looking at Dersephone questioningly she nodded her head to him. "She comes from a different world and has no where to go. Can she stay with us until she can find a house for herself?" Bilbo had gotten up and was now smiling brightly at her. "Of course Frodo! She can stay as long as she needs. Goodness knows we have enough room. Come along Seph. You don't mind if we call you Seph right?" She smiled and shook her head. She had a feeling she would like these two.

**Annie**

Annie looked around her. One moment she was holding hands with her friends in front of a glowing woman, and the next she is in a dark forest.  
Looking down she realized she was wearing a dress. It was a pretty, silver gray gown, made from velvet. The sleeves were princess sleeves that reached the floor, the top part of the dress was laced up the front, had a square neckline that kind of showed the tops of her full breasts, and had gold embroidery along the edges. The skirt part of the dress was layered. The under skirt was made from silvery silk that swished when she walked, and the over skirt was made from a grayish, silver velvet that had a split that in the front, right down the middle, from top to bottom. Thus successfully showing off the silk under skirt. The back of the dress slightly trailed the ground and made Annie feel like a princess. Annie liked to be beautiful and that came from her mothers side. But she was also quickly angered which came from her fathers side.  
Looking down at her feet she saw a bow and sheath of arrows. The bow was already strung and ready for use. The bow and sheath of arrows were all a silvery wood color. On it was tied a note. It read:

_Dear Annie,_  
_On the back of this note is a small map. You must go and meet King Thrainduil. You will soon meet his youngest son who is scouting with some young soldiers._  
_His name is Legolas. Prince Legolas. He will take you to Thrainduil. Be kind and gracious. By the way, do not talk of anything important around the scouts._

_Much love,_  
_The glowing one._

Folding up the note she dug a small hole with her hands and placed the note inside, swiftly burying it.  
Grabbing the sheath of arrows she slung it on her back. She then grabbed the bow and inspected it. For some reason she felt like she was close to her dad when she held it, even though she had never met her dad. Tears stung her eyes and she harshly wiped them away.  
She wanted to be with her friends. Being placed in a totally different world and knowing no one is a little bit much to swallow all at once. Not to mention she had no clue where her friends were.  
Straightening up she heard hoof beats. She rubbed at her ear when the noise stopped. She froze. Her ear was pointed. Feeling her other ear she felt the tapered tip.  
She was an elf. She had read about elves. They were tall and lithe, and extremely beautiful and fair to look upon. They also had heightened senses and abilities.  
They could smell, taste, see, and hear far better than a human. They could also run faster and longer, needed little sleep, and were extremely fast and good with weapons.  
They could also drink a whole lot more liquor than a human and would still barely feel the effect of the alcohol.  
She then heard the hoof beats again. Deciding it would probably be better to just stand out in the open and let them see her, then hiding behind a tree and then jumping out, she stayed put. Besides, the note did say she would meet a prince and that he would have scouts with him. Smoothing down her rich golden hair, which hung down free, she waited.  
She didn't have to wait to long before a small group of elves came riding out of the woods on gorgeous horses. The horse were mostly grays, steels, and whites.  
One of the horses bore no saddle or bridle. Only a looped rope around its neck and halter upon which hung a paper note.  
The elves all stopped their horses and pointed their spears at her. She quickly placed her hands in the air and said "My name is Annie. I am not from here and have no clue as to where I am. I was given a letter saying to find a prince Legolas and his father, King Thranduil." Her clear voice sounded like melodious bells and they cut through the tension. One o the riders urged his horse forward and he dismounted. She saw the glowing seal above his head, and not seeing one above the others, she remembered what she had read about how elves could talk through thought. Focusing on talking only to him through her mind she thought out _"I tell the truth. My name is Annie and I have no clue where I am and I only found out a few moments ago that I am a elf. I was told through a letter that I would soon meet you and your warriors and that you would take me to meet your father. I don't even know what world I am on. One moment I was walking with my friends and the next we were standing in front of a glowing woman and then we got seperated and I ended up here. She said she was putting me in different world. She says my mom and dad are a god and goddess."_  
She could feel his surprise through her link and he said out loud "I believe you. I am prince Legolas, and these are my comrades in arms. We found this horse wandering the forest and the note attached to its bridle said It was a gift for a maiden named Annie, and it had a number one under it. The note said it would see only you as a master and will bare only you. I now know that you are its owner. She smiled. So that was the first gift that the glowing one gave her. A horse. The horse was a pure white with absolutely no other colorings, and its eyes were a crystal blue like her own. Taking a quick peak with her eyes, she quickly found out it was a female. She was glad she didn't bend down to look or anything cause that would have made her feel very stupid.  
Legolas then offered to let her ride behind him and they were soon off. All the other elves were clearly taken with her and she basked in the attention.  
That also came from her mothers side. During the trip she and Legolas had a private conversation through their minds. He told her all about the elves and how they live.  
She then told him about her friends. By the time they got to the gate of the elven realm they knew allot about each other.  
When they stepped into the throne room of Thranduil she almost cringed. He was tall and had a cold beauty about him. When Legolas introdued her she smiled sweetly.  
"Annie, may I introduce to you, King Thranduil of Mirkwood."

**Siris**

Siris stood in her new room in shock. Just half an hour ago she had been found by someone named Faramir, son of the steward of Gondor. He was alone walking alongside the outside of the wall when he found her. He had the glowing seal on him and so she had told him. She told him about the glowing lady and that she and her friends were supposedly the daughters of gods and goddesses. She told him how they were seperated and that she had no clue where she was.  
He had then taken her to introduce her to his father and brother. Neither bore the seal so she didn't tell them the full truth.  
The steward, Denethor, then made her a ward of Gondor and assigned her a room in the palace and made it known that she was to be treated with all the respect they treated him and his sons. When she arrived she had been wearing a plain, brown wool dress, but know she was wearing a gown of expensive make.  
The gown was soft, forest green, velvety materiel. The whole front and back of the dress was made from the green, and the neckline was made from slightly bunched white, transparent, silky materiel. The sleeves were princess sleeves made from the same white materiel, and the front was laced in criss cross laces. The back of the dress trailed out behind her for a little more than a foot. The dress was very comfortable and nice. She stared at herself in the mirror of her vanity. A maid servant had come in to do her hair and to draw a bath. The bath was warm and soothing and seemed to strengthen her. Well what did she expect if her father was Poseidon.  
As soon as she had finished her bath the maid had done Siris' hair. Her hair was now in a long intricate braid down her back that reached her lower back, and upon her head was a thin circlet of silver. She was glad that upon arriving in this world she had remained human and unchanged. Even her hair and eyes stayed the same.  
The had told her that she was to be her personal maid and that her name was Iris. When Siris had herd that she tensed knowing that that was her mothers name.  
The maid was nice enough.  
Siris quickly stood up and went to the door to open it when a knock had sounded. When she opened the door she saw a slightly out of breath Faramir waiting for her.  
"A horse has arrived at the gates and it wears no saddle nor bridle, only a halter with a note attached to it that says it a gift for you. Its says that it will only listen and obey you and that you are its only master. under that it said the number one. Do you wish to see it?" Siris nodded eagerly. She missed her friends and would greatly like to have a companion. Not that Faramir wasn't nice, it was just that he wouldn't always be there for her.  
She quickly slipped into some boots that were by her door. They were a soft, brown leather that fit her feet perfectly.  
She ran after Faramir as he led her to the gates. By the gates she stopped in awe. The creature before her was beautiful. With long elegant legs and long back, it was built for speed and endurance. The horses front legs and left back leg were bright white while his right hind leg was the same color as its body. Its body was a dark steel gray that glistened in the sun and its mane and tail were a harsh, solid black. Its tail reached only a a few inch's off the ground and its mane reached to its shoulder, both the mane and the tail were very thick and kind of wavy and wild. His eyes were a intense black that seemed to stare straight into your soul.  
_"My name is Blazing Steel mistress Siris. I am a stallion given to you as a gift from the glowing one."_ when she heard his words in her head she jumped a little and her eyes widen to the size of saucers. "It is alright. Being a daughter of Poseidon you have the gift to be able to speak with horses and any creature related to us."  
Deciding to try out speaking back to him with her thoughts she said wis_"It is alright. Only I don't wish to own you. I_ _wish_ _for you to be free. I don't want you to serve me because I am your mistress, I want us to serve each other because we are friends for life. So from this day forward you are free."_ He snorted and stamped at her words.  
Tossing his mane he said _"Thank you Siris. I will forever be your friend. But it would be best if you referred to me as your horse when around others unless you trust them._  
_I don't wish to be taken and sold to another."_ She nodded her head. And then approached him. Putting her arms around his muscular neck she buried her face in his mane.  
Never wanting to let go.

**Hella**

Hella followed Gimli down the stone hall way. She had been shocked to find out she had turned into a dwarf and was more than relieved when she found out she had no beard. She was very glad about that. When she had arrived she was wearing male dwarves breeches and a shirt. She had arrived right outside of the throne room and the only thing that kept the dwarves from chopping off her head was that she was a dwarf and that Gimli had intervened. For that she was very thankful.  
Upon seeing the glowing seal upon him, she had of course told him what the others told their new friends.  
He immediately trusted her and led her into the throne room to the king. The king also believed her and assigning her a room, she was to stay in the royal quarters.  
Being given a thin bronze circlet to show that she was a important friend of the royal family, she had stayed up all night talking with Gimli and finding out where she was.  
He told her she was in Erebor. He then told her the tale about slaying the dragon Smaug, and getting back their mountain. She had loved the tale.  
They fast became friends and now, here she was. Now she wore a red, velvet dress that had golden embroidery around the edges, a square neckline, princess sleeves that were a foot away from the floor, laced up the front and back with gold chain, and slightly trailed the ground behind her. Her hair was  
Following Gimli back to her room that was hidden in the vast stone network.  
Gimli almost backed into Hella when a dwarf came running down the hallway. He was out of breath and slightly shaken.  
"Th-there is a huge black wolf sitting outside mistress Hella's room!" He stuttered out. Hella looked up at Gimli and they both raced back to her room.  
Sure enough, sitting in front of her chamber door, was a huge black wolf. The wolf looked sleek and healthy with long, glossy black fur, and shining yellow gold eyes.  
Its ears were pointed up and forwards in a content manner. Its tail sweeping the floor in lazy half circles. When the wolf saw her, it stood up. Its shoulder was at the exact same height as Hella's and that made Halla gulp nervously. The wolfs head was well above her own. Seeing a note tied to a rope around its neck, she started to inch forward, but Gimli's hand stopped her. She looked down at his hand clamped above her elbow and then to his concerned eyes. She nodded reassuringly.  
Once he let go she scooted over to the wolf. Gingerly taking the note, she read it.

_Dear Hella,_  
_This is my gift to you. It is a giant, black she wolf and she is immortal. She will bear you as well as any horse and be a loyal friend and companion._  
_Her name is Black Fire and she is nine years old._  
_Sorry for not gining you a note or any supplies when you arrived._

_Much love,_  
_The glowing one_

After reading the note she said aloud "She is a gift to me. She is for me to ride the way you would a horse. Her name is Black Fire and she is to be my friend and companion." Dropping the note she threw her arms around Fire's neck and breathed in her woodsy scent.  
Maybe she wouldn't be so alone after all. Although she still missed her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dersephone**

Seph awoke in the strangest place to wake up. Standing in front of her was the Glowing One. Seph quickly stood.  
What was she doing back here with the Glowing One?  
"It is alright Seph. I called you here for your mentoring. I will now train you."  
Pulling out a few books she said "When you wake up in the morning you will go to the market place with Frodo. There you will meet someone who is selling a pleasant sized hobbit hole. This hobbit hole will have my seal of approval and you are going to buy it. It is a little ways away from Bag End so that you can practice your magic there without being seen by other hobbits.  
The hobbit hole is already furnished and very nice. Your task for after this visit is to fix the garden using your powers. Your second task for after this visit will be to take care of the young buck you will find half dead in the front yard. He will become your companion if you can save him. Now it is time for your studies."  
Dropping the three books on a desk, she pulled out a chair and gestured for Seph to sit down and read.  
The first book was all about plants and their purposes. Because Seph's mother was a plant goddess, Seph did really well. The second book was all about grapes, grape vines, and wine. Because Seph's father was god of wine, she was also very good at this. The third book was about animals and healing. This was the one thing she was not that good at.  
As soon as she finished reading the assigned pages of each book, the Glowing One made her do all kinds of stretch's and then made her practice with a dagger.  
By the end of four hours of being with the Glowing One Seph was very sore.  
Then the room suddenly disappeared and she was back in her room.

The next day Seph went to town with Frodo and they met a hobbit who was selling his house.  
It was in a semi secluded spot and the garden was very dead. Seeing all the dead plants made her heart ache. The hobbit was selling the house to her completely furnished.  
After paying him she told Frodo to visit her in three days so that she could surprise him with all the work she had done.  
When he was gone she opened the gate and entered the garden. She jumped when she saw the deer. Then remembered what the glowing one had told her.  
Pulling him inside she started to fix him up using her magic. In the animal book she had to read, she had learned the basic steps on how to heal a animal.  
Laying her hand on some of his wounds she concentrated on the wound closing and the meat, nerves and skin mending. She watched in awe as the wound healed while a swirled pink and green light came out from her palm. She then proceeded to fix his other injuries. When he awoke he stared straight at her. Feeding him some grass from outside, she then left him inside while she went back outside. Deciding to start her other task she went into the garden.  
By night fall all the weeds were pulled and the seeds she had only just planted had already started growing.  
From using so much magic that day she was exhausted and after checking on the deer, she soon fell into a deep sleep.

**Annie**

Annie was moody. This was not really where she wanted to wake up. The Glowing One smiled down at her.  
"It is time for your studies my dear. Please sit down at the desk and read the assigned pages of the books that are placed there."  
Grumbling, Annie got up and sat down at the desk. The first book was about beauty and how to keep yourself beautiful and how to make others pretty, with or without magic. Being daughter of Aphrodite this was easy for her.  
The second book was weapons, war, and how to control your temper. Also easy for her, except for the temper part. That book had also taught her how to use magic as a weapon and how to fight with it. Because her father was the war god, the war book was easy for her. Then she was given a book on how to heal animals and people. With and without magic.  
This was not so easy. After her reading was finished, she was given a bow and arrows and told to practice. The practicing was hard. She had to dodge arrows that the Glowing one shot at her, and she had to learn how to roll and dart, flip and spin, jump and run, all while trying to shoot at the targets. She didn't do awful but she also didn't do great.  
She was more than glad when the Glowing One said the four hour lesson was over. But she was upset to find that she was going to have homework.  
"What? Homework? Why? You already pulled me out of my sleep and now your giving me homework? What a great teacher."  
She had to learn how to shoot from the back of her horse and how to ride her horse, and how to command it with words and her knees. Not just the reins.

When she awoke in the morning she was very upset. Going out to the stable she practiced riding her horse, whom she had named Crystal Blade, and commanding her with her knees and with words.  
Having ridden before the riding was not hard, trying to command Crystal Blade with her knees and with words was. Then she tried to shoot from its back. That was a disaster.  
After almost running Legolas over in the hall, Legolas decided to help her. With his guidance and patience she made progress.  
That night she stayed up late talking with Legolas. He was kind and pleasant and she enjoyed his company. He was also teaching her all about middle earth and gave her many scrolls about middle earths history. She had already learned much. He was also teaching her how to speak sindarin, the language of the elves, and how to read and write it. In this area she was very good. Languages had always been something she was good at and Legolas was surprised at her speed of learning.

**Siris**

Sitting down at the desk, Siris proceeded to do as the Glowing one told her to do. The first book was about water and how to control it. The second one was about rainbows and how to make them with or without magic. Both of the subjects she excelled at because her mother was goddess of the rainbow and because her father was god of water. The next subject was about how to heal people and animals.  
That was not so easy. The Glowing one then engaged her in a sword fight. Siris had a hard time handling the twin blades but refused to complain.  
She was more than pleased when she found out that part of her homework would be becoming a better rider. The other half was becoming a better swords person and practicing magic.

When she awoke in the morning she ran outside. Greeting Blaze she saddled him and jumped on. She was extremely gentle on the bit for she did not wish to hurt him.  
Being a horse he was a great teacher on how to ride a horse. He told her about the other horses that he shared the stable with. There were not many since Gondor was not a horse city. Rohan was the horse city. She than shared with him what she had read from the history books that Faramir had given her. Blaze found the history very interesting. He questioned her about everything. He then told her it would be a good idea for her to learn how to fight while on horse back and how to jump.  
Since they were already outside of the city, he decided to teach her how to sit properly when they jumped. By the end of three hours she was jumping six foot fences with him, and she delighted in every jump.  
When they rode back to the city, she asked some soldiers if they would spar with her while she rode her horse.  
They agreed. Being a goddess she was better than most. Blaze was a good friend and fighter. He knew where to plant his feet so that she would not fall off during a fight, and gave her good advice. He was also like a second pair of eyes for her and warned her if she was going to get hurt or attacked from behind.  
After that she and Blazing Steel went back into the stables. Their were no horses in it so none of the stable hands were around anymore. Especially since she took care of Blaze herself.  
Thus, it was a good place to practice her control over water with Blazes water trough. She made the water bend into intricate swirls and shapes.  
By the time she went to bed she was grinning broadly. Saying goodnight to Blaze she fell into a dream filled sleep.

**Hella**

Hella dodged one of the Glowing Ones blows. Lifting her axe she blocked the blow from her opponents axe. She was tired and sore.  
Earlier she had to read. The first book was about fire and how to control it, which was easy since her mother was Hestia goddess of the hearth.  
The second book was about shadows, the dead, hate and pain, and how to control or call up all three. She also learned how to open up the ground.  
The third book was about animal and healing. This got her mind totally addled.  
Dodging another blow from the Glowing One, Hella waited for her opponent to make a move.  
"We are done. For your homework you will have to learn how to ride your wolf and how to command it, and you will have to practice your magic. I also want you to have Gimli teach you Khuz-dal. How to read it, write it, and speak it. Also do some sparing. Well now its time for you to go. Good luck."

Waking up in her room, Hella ripped on one of the dress' that the dwarves had given her. It was a dark, rich purple that fitted slimy to her curves, and laced up the back.  
Petting Black Fire, she urged her to get up. Once she was up, she left the room. The dwarves had all gotten used to Black Fire in the last four days and were no longer afraid of her.  
Black Fire followed Hella to the dining room. Gimli and his parents had grown accustomed to the fact that where Hella goes, Black Fire goes as well.  
After eating breakfast Hella left the room to head to the smith. Gimli had given her a map of Erebor and she had been taken to studying it all the time. Thus, she now no longer needed the map.  
When she arrived at the smiths she asked if he could help her come up with something that would allow her to ride Black Fire comfortably and safely.  
He came up with a harness that has straps. The one strap would go across her chest, another strap would go over her back, and the last strap would go under her rib cage.  
All these straps would be tightened snugly like a saddle. From the sides of the harness hung stirrups. The stirrups would permit her to stand up while riding and make it easier to mount up.  
As for telling Black Fire which way to go she decided she would just hold onto a clump of fur and tug it the way she wanted her to go.  
Once the harness was done Hella strapped it onto Black Fire. Black Fire patiently waited for to finishing strapping it and then waited for her to get on.  
Black Fire understood speech, but just couldn't speak. As soon as Hella mounted up she grabbed a small clump of fur in her left hand and gently tugged it to the right.  
Black Fire turned to the right. Tugging it gently to the left, Black Fire turned to the left. Smiling broadly, Hella waved to the smith with her right hand, and nudging Black Fire gently with her knee, they took off down the corridor at a run.

After her ride was over, Hella practiced sparring with a axe. Then she asked Gimli to teach her dwarf.  
Now that was a disaster. She was a quick learner, but at one point she accidently insulted Gimli when she got one word mixed up with another.  
Later that night she went to bed dreaming of riding Black Fire bare back through a meadow.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Hello everybody! I was reading over some of my stuff and realized that I made a typo. Ooops. Seph's feet are smaller than a hobbit but they do have hair. I will try to go back and corect that. I also realized that a piece of my story got pulled out for some reason. It was a auther's note about why Sephs feet didn't become exactly like a hobbits and such. So here it is. Sephs feet did not make the full change because there had been so many changes happening to her that her feet could not grow to hobbit size. The reason that Annie's hair is still a really rich golden color is for the same reason, so her hair did not change to pale gold. The reason that Hella does not have a beard and is slimmer and more delicate looking is the same reason. The only one that does not have problems like this is Siris and that is because she remained human even though she and all the others are immortal. Also, Sephs favorite color is not pink and green anymore but is only pink.**

**Well, that said, here is chapter four and it takes place two months after their arrival to middle earth.**

**Dersephone**

Seph ran after Frodo.

"Wait for me Frodo! I want to meet Gandalf too!" Frodo laughed and then yelled back "Hurry up than!" But he grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

The young buck, that Seph had healed, frolicked after them. "Come along Dagger!" She had named him Hidden Dagger because who would have thought he would almost be better than a watch dog.

Seph's garden had flourished, and she was so good now with her powers that she could grow a full grown plant in just seconds and tell them how and where to grow.

She could also make some of the best wines imaginable. Her favorite things to grow were Morning glories, Jasmines, and grape vines.

She had tons of these climbing over the new arch of her front gate and covering the entire fence both ways.

After having sat in one spot for several minutes, Frodo reading a book and Seph growing plants right on the spot, [She had told Frodo about her powers and he had even watched her practice.] they heard singing. Looking at each other they both ran down the hill and to the roadside.

"Your late." Frodo stated while Seph just stared. The glowing one had told her about the wizards which had intrigued Seph greatly.

Something in her gut told her this man could be trusted but she was still afraid. The Glowing One had decided to stop putting seals of approval on people because it was getting to hard for her, and just recently she couldn't do it at all. Something was causing her to grow weak.

"Its so good to see you!" Frodo jumped into Gandalf's cart. Seeming to finely notice Seph, Gandalf stuck out his hand.

"I am Gandalf the grey and you are?" Seph shook his hand and said "I am Dersephone the pink." The glowing one had told her that if she trusted a wizard to say exactly that. But not to do it if she wasn't sure. She had also said that eventually she would be adressing herself like that all the time.

Gandalf stared at her in shock for a moment. "It can't be." He muttered into his beard. "What can't be?" She asked concerned.

"Are you being trained by someone who glows white? And is she a woman?" Gandalf asked. "Yes and yes. Why? Whats wrong with it?"

Gandalfs eyes suddenly lit up. "So she is still alive. My dear, your teacher is the highest of a order of goddesses. These goddesses are a similar order to us Istari wizards.

But, this order has almost unreserved power. They are very powerful and can rival some of the greatest evils. This order goes by the name Isidar, which means star in dwarf.

This order was wiped out hundreds of years ago by a very great evil. All of them. Or so we thought. It seems that the Glowing One has survived and is now back in action.

But all of the younger ones are dead. They were not strong enough. The Istari are always men who go by color and the order of their strength is: white, grey, blue, and brown. Brown is the weakest and white is the strongest. The Isidar order is very similar, only their colors are colors are: White, silver, red, green, and pink.

Pink being the last in the order, and white being the first. The Istari orders color order goes by strength. The Isidar color order goes by command. If you are a silver you are second in command, if you are a red you are third in command, if you are green you are fourth in command, and if you are a pink you are fifth in command.

It does not go by strength. I had met the last pink and she was more powerful than a silver, although that is very rare. Because even though the Isidar go by command, most of the time a pink is the weakest. So you my dear, are the new pink. That must mean there are more of you out there. Are they all here or somewhere else?"

Staring at him with a expression of shock, Seph said "I don't know where they are." Suddenly he pulled her into a embrace. Hugging him back she decided she liked Gandalf.

Later that night Seph was dancing with a bunch of other hobbits. So far she had emmensley enjoyed Bilbo's birthday party and was very happy. She had kept Dagger up in Bag End [he was house trained] so he wouldn't scare the other hobbits. He was huge now that he wasn't so skinny. His shoulder reached a little bit above her shoulder, and his head was even higher. She brushed his soft brown hide every day and he slept in her room at night.

Sitting down next to Frodo, Seph had shouted along with all the others for a speech, and now he appeared to be near the end of it.

"I regret to announce that this is the end. I bid you all a very fine farewell. Good bye." And then he disappeared! Seph jumped to her feet and looked around. He was no where to be seen. Where was he? She and Frodo started to search the grounds. "Where is he?!" Frodo asked. "I don't know!" Replied Seph who was scared out of her wits. She had come to be very close friends with Bilbo and Frodo, and seeing Bilbo disappear like that scared her. Who knew what kind of magic or evil could be at play.

Seph than ran up to the house. Barging in she just heard Gandalf mention a ring before they realized that she had come in. "What ring?" She asked, stepping into the light.

"It does not matter Seph. It is alright." She shook her head. "It is not alright. The rings are powerful and should not be used carelessly. And what ring does Bilbo have if this is what this is about?" "I do not yet know which ring he has but he is leaving it with Frodo." She nodded her head and sat down. Gandalf returned back to his conversation with Bilbo as if they were never interrupted. Seph was startled with how fast the next events occured.

First Bilbo started calling the ring precious, then called Gandalf a thief, Gandalf got mad and the room went dark and Gandalf grew, Gandalf then shrunk and gave the bewildered Bilbo a hug, the room became light again, Biblo went back to normal and hoisted his pack, Bilbo tried to leave and Gandalf reminded him the ring was still in his pocket, Bilbo dropped it on his doorstep, and then Gandalf tried to pick it up to put it in a envelope, and then he didn't. Instead leaving it there.

"I am going to go home now Gandalf. I am rather tired and scared. Tell Frodo I said good night." Giving Gandalf a small hug she whistled for Dagger and left the house.

Upon arriving at her house she promptly went inside. Quickly getting into a night gown she climbed into bed. Only to wake up in the presence of the glowing one.

******

"I thought my visit was last night." She complained. "Yes my dear, it was. Tonight was supposed to be Annie's visit but some things happened. Here is Annie now."

And sure enough there was Annie wearing a beautiful night gown that trailed the floor and showed off here curves, and had long princess sleeves.

"Annie!" Seph nearly shouted. Annie looked shocked and then happy. "Dersephone!" And they both ran to each other, meeting in a embrace.

Remembering what the Glowing one had taught them, they connected their minds to each other and searched each others memories.

Thus not needing to tell each other all that had occured since they got seperated.

When they were done Seph and Annie realized that their pets were there. Hidden Dagger was sniffing noses with Crystal Blade.

And then Siris appeared! Both Annie and Seph ran to embrace her. "Wow Siris! You look really good and you didn't change a bit." Seph said in one breath.

Connecting their minds with hers, Annie and Seph drowned her in their memories both at the same time. Because their minds were different from each other, it was easy for Siris to tell them apart and keep track of their memories. Then she loaded them full with hers. Siris was shocked with Annie's accuracy with a bow and arrows, and with Dersephones skill with a dagger. They were both equally shocked with her skill with twin blades. Then they saw her horse. They knew him from her memories but he was even more stunning in real life. Blazing steel was sniffing noses with both Hidden Dagger and Crystal Blade. They were even more surprised when he came to stand beside Siris and sniffed them both. "He says you two are worthy friends for me to have. He likes you both and your companions." Their jaws dropped with shock.

"You can talk with him?" Stammered Annie. "Yes. And he can talk to me. Just like I can talk to your companions and they can talk back to me."

"Lucky!" Squealed Seph. "I wish I could do that with Hidden Dagger." Annie nodded. "I wish I could do that with Crystal Blade."

"And I wish I could do that with Black Fire." They all jumped with surprise when they heard Hella's voice. Spinning around they all squealed "Hella!" And then ran to embrace her. Being more familiar with it now, they all swarmed Hella with their memories which, at the same time, she had swarmed them with hers.

"You know you can communicate with your companions if you want. Although it will take away one of the gifts you could get and you won't be able to talk with other creatures and they won't be able to talk with other people, only with Siris and people like her. Do you want that?" The three girls looked at each other and all came to the same decision.

"I will gladly take your offer ebrithil." Hella and Seph were quick to reply the same. [ebrithil is elven for teacher]

"Then I grant you your wish." And then with a wave of her hand they were able to hear their companions. Annie embraced Crystal Blades mind with her own, Hella melded her mind together with Black Fire's mind, and Seph embedded her mind into Hidden Daggers.

Siris smiled knowing full well the wonder that they were experiencing with their companions.

"You mean we are basically like the Istari order of wizards but we are female?!" Annie's temper was again roused.

"Yes. And that was why I called all of you guys up here on the same night. Now, any questions about what I just explained to you all?"

Siris raised her hand. "From what you have all taught me I don't understand why Annie's hair is not pale gold, Hella does not have a beard, and why Seph does not have big feet." The glowing one looked at Siris. "Well, a humans body can only take so many changes. Dersephone's body had reached its limit of change and thats why she only has thick leathery soles and the top of her feet are hairy. Annie's body had also rached its limit of change and so simple things, like her hair, did not change. Her eyes should have become a paler, elf blue, and her hair a paler gold. But her hair and eyes remained the way they were. And its the exact same with Hella and her lack of a beard. Anymore questions?" All four shook their heads.

"Well, then its time for you to go. Dersephone, Gandalf is soon going to tell Frodo that he has to flee and to meet him in Bree. I have made you study maps, books, and the art of the dagger. You also have your magic. You will go with Frodo, and for the journey I give you this." Ending her sentence she pulled out a beautiful dagger.

The daggers hilt was green with with thin silver wire imitating vines, wrapping around it. The blade itself was crystal clear except for the veins that showed really light pink.

"When goblins, or orcs are near the veins in the blade will glow pink. It was made by the elves many years ago along with many other weapons for some new girls that were going to start training. But they died before they arrived. Would you like to keep it?" Seph nodded. "So what will you name it?" Seph inspected the weapon with a now skilled eye.

"Rusty Rose." And Seph nodded her head. "Well, say good bye to your friends, for it is time for you to go." Seph waved at them all, and while she was waving she and hidden dagger faded away.

Hella frowned. They finally got to see each other again and now they were being seperated again? She shook her head.

"Hella. These are for you." And pulling out two axes she handed them to Hella. Both axe's had irriddesent black blades and were double sided. Their handles sturdy and black.

In the handles were embedded several rubies. And the veins in the blades of the axes were also red. "When orcs or goblins are near those rubies and the red veins will glow. Now say good bye." Hella called Black Fire to her. And as she was waving they both disappeared.

Annie ground her teeth in anger. More homework. She hated it. She couldn't wait to be back in her bed and go riding with legolas like he promised her.

"Annie. Here is your weapon. And with it go the same words that I said to the other two girls." And she pulled out a beautiful white sheath full of white arrows. And then she pulled out a bow. Both sides of the bow were embedded with diamonds except for the part that you wrap our hand around.

The arrows also had a small diamond in each arrow tip. The bow, arrows, and sheath had silver veins scrolling all over them, and the fletchs of the arrows were also silver.

Annie marveled at the weapon. And then surprising even herself, she threw her arms around the glowing one. "I am sorry ebrithil for my horrid behaviour from when I arrived."

The glowing one just hugged her back. "You remind me of myself when I was your age. I was so much like you, even in looks. But now it is time for you to go."

Waving goodbye to Siris, Annie called Crystal Blade to her, and then she disappeared.

"Now Siris. Its just you and me. Here is your gift." And she pulled out the last weapons. It was two twin blades the likes of which Siris had never seen.

Each sword had a hand and a half hilt and had a large, dark blew saphire in its pommel that showed on both sides.

Each sword had a irredescent stormy, sea blue blade, that had dark blue, almost black, veins swirling around in them. "The same is with these weapons Siris. They will glow blue.

When Denethor gets a letter and then sends Boromir out to a elven city, I want you to go too. These blades you must keep secret until you reach the elven city.

But now it is time for you to go. Good bye and good luck."

And then Siris and Blazing Steel were back in there respective sleeping places.

**Annie**

Annie awoke to bright light streaming through her window. Sitting straight up she remembered what had happened last night. Tugging on a simple gray dress she left her weapons in her room. How would she explain where she got elven made weapons from?

Willing her hair to untangle she willed it into a intricate braid. She didn't even notice the amount of energy it took because it hardly took any. In the beginning this would have made her almost exhausted.

Running from the room, she raced to the dining room. Quietly walking in she sat at the table next to Legolas.

A few minutes into the meal, a messenger walked in with a letter. Giving it to the king, he soon left. Thranduil read the letter and then said "Lord Elrond of Imladris is inviting all races to a meeting in his home. The meeting is about Isildur's bane." The whole room shivered at his words except for Annie. "One of us needs to go and they will have to leave immediatly"

"I will go father." Annie could have smacked Legolas' royal face until it was royal blue. Had he forgotten his promise to take her riding?

"Very well Legolas. You may go." Annie spoke up here. "Then I am going to." The people sitting at the table started to whisper. They were wondering why a ellith would volunteer to go with a ellon. "And I don't care what you guys say to me because I am going to go. I have a feeling that some of my order may be going to Imladris as well, and I must meet them there." Thranduil scoffed at her. "And what order are you from lady Annie? I do believe that when you arrived you had no clue where you were or where you were supposed to be." Annie stood up and scowled at Thranduil. "I am Annie the silver and my order is the order Isidar."

Everyone at the table stared at Annie in shock. "It can't be!" Scoffed Thranduil. "That order died years ago."

"They did not. The Glowing One survived and called four girls from a different world to become the four new colors. My mother is Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty.

My father is Ares, god of war. Do not attempt to stop me from meeting the rest of my order. My powers are beyond yours. And I will go with prince Legolas to Imladris."

Standing up, Thranduil used magic to try to pin in her in one spot. "If you win this contest of magic and wills then of course you can go!" He growled at her.

Using her own powers she drove away his spell and concentrated on pinning Thranduils arms to his sides and lifting him a foot into the air.

Her temper was aroused and she thought nothing but that this man learn his lesson. Succeeding in lifting Thranduil off the ground she said "I believe I have won this contest of power. You now have to let me go. If something happens to the others of my order and I was not there, then I will not let you forget it." Setting Thranduil back on the ground, she straightened his hair with a flick of her thoughts, as well as his clothes.

Legolas was staring at her in shock as was everyone else. Let them stare, she thought. I have nothing to fear from them.

"I will ready my horse." And with a bow to Thranduil, she left the room.

_Crystal! _She shouted out in her mind.

_I am here. I know what happened. I was in your mind the whole time. I am standing by our favorite tree and I am already wearing my bridal. You will have no need for a saddle. The Glowing One gave me a bridle this morning._

_Thank you crystal. I will meet you there in a moment. I must get my things._

Running into her room, she stripped off the dress she was wearing and pulled on the one she was wearing when she arrived here in middle earth. Grabbing the bow and arrows from when she arrived, she slung the new sheath of arrows onto her back and slipped the new bow into the sheath as well. Grabbing a piece of parchment she wrote a note.

_Dear King Thranduil,_

_I would like to apologize for my behaviour during breakfast. My temper comes from my fathers side. I can't always control it._

_I would like to give you this as a token of my apology and I hope that we will not be enemies next time we see each other, but friends._

_Sincerly,_

_Annie the silver_

Annie then left her room, her old bow in her arms. When she had just arrived, all of the archers had marveled at the make and design of her bow.

So she knew Thranduil would be pleased with such a gift. Sneaking into the throne room while it was still empty, she crept in front of the throne.

Saying the words necassary, she made the bow float ten feet above the ground, ten feet in front of the throne. Then she made it invisible.

Saying the next words necassary, she made sure the bow would be revealed when there was no one underneath it, and when Thranduil was sitting in his throne.

She also made sure it would not be revealed until they had left the palace far behind.

Slipping back out of the room she ran to Legolas' room. After knocking two short taps and then two long taps, she barged in.

Legolas was standing by his bed packing his clothes and things he would need.

"Legolas how could you forget that you promised to take me riding this afternoon?" She stared at the back of his blonde head for a moment before looking away.

"I never forgot it. But I think this is more important than a horseback ride. And I don't think you should come with me."

She snapped her eyes back to his head and felt ready to smack him. How could she not go? Something inside her told her she would find her friends if she went.

"I will come with you, and you can't stop me. I will be waiting on my horse. Tell your father that I said goodbye." And with that she left the room.

She was so angry with him she wanted to hit him. Again. She would probably be angry with him for the rest of today and then tomorrow be complete friends with him again.

Why was her life so confusing?

**Siris**

Siris rode alongside Boromir without a word. She had begged Faramir and Denethor to let her go and they eventually said she could.

Blaze was saddled and bridled in a beautiful new saddle and bridal that was given to him by the Glowing One.

The bridle and saddle were both pitch black, and inlaid into the leather, here and there, were green jewels. His bit silver.

She had been chatting with him all day but they were now just enjoying each others silent company.

She was wearing a white dress that had sleeves that were slim fitting till they reached her elbow and which then flared out into princess sleeves.

The dress was fitting to her chest, but flared out right beneath it. The back of the dress trailed the ground for about a foot and a half.

Golden rope like thread was edging the square neckline of the dress, and then crossed over each other and wrapped around to her back where they wrapped around yet again, only to be tied in a knot on the front. The ends of the golden rope almost touched the floor. There was also a little bit stitched right above her elbows, and it went all the way around her arm.

She had tried to strike up conversation with Boromir and did not understand why he was so annoyed with her. He didn't seem himself.

She patted Blaze on the neck again before having another silent conversation with him.

**Hella**

Smiling, Hella smacked the back of Gimli's head. He yelped in surprise and she doubled over with laughter.

"Would ye stop doing that to me Hella?" She shook her head no and then burst into laughter once more.

Then Black fire walked up and said into her mind "_I think it is time to go. And if you don't quit wacking Gimli upside the head like that, I am afraid he will do something back."_ Hella got up and and patted Gimli's head. "Thanks for letting me come Gimli. I would have died of boredom and jealousy."

Gimli looked back at her. "Why would ye die of jealousy Hella?" She tossed her thick long curls over her shoulder and replied "Because you would be going to Rivendell and I would not be." Gimli huffed in annoyance. "Why would ye want to go there? Elves live there and we are enemies or did ye forget that? They are no good them blasted elves." Hella punched Gimli on the shoulder. "Hey! One of my best friends is a elf. Don't talk like that. Not all elves are like the ones you met."

When Fire stopped beside her Hella asked for a lift. "_I am tired of Gimli's prejudice towards the elves." "Of course. Hop on."_

Hopping on Hella put her feet through the stirrups of Fire's harness. Grabbing a fistful of fur she waved at Gimli and then trotted off on Fire.

Gimli watched as Hella rode ahead of him on her huge black wolf. Her red dress flying out behind her. The dress was a simple design.

The neckline was square and the sleeves slim fitting, the front of the dress was about four inches off the ground and the back of the dress was trailing the ground for about a foot. The top of the dress was slimfitting to the curves of her body and had a thick, black, corset belt wrapped around her waist, and was laced in the front.

On her feet she was wearing slim fitting, lace up boots, made from black leather. The boots were knee high and very light. Attached to the belt on her waist hung the two new axes that the Glowing one had given her. He watched as Black Fire and Hella Galloped off into the woods and then later returned with a buck hanging from Black Fire's jaws. Gimli smiled to himself. That lass was way to good for any dwarf man alive. Not that he was seeing her in any romantic light, but still. She was.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody! This chapter has been uploaded to all three of my stories. Please don't be mad at me, but I am going to quit writing all my stories for a while. The only story I won't be post-poning is a left behind story I will soon be posting. I am really sorry but some stuff has been going on with me and I need to get away from fantasy for a while.  
Don't worry I am not quitting or canceling them but just putting them on vacation.  
Hope you guys can forgive me.

LOVE,  
Cheyenne


End file.
